Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ?
by nina38
Summary: Deux frères aillant un passé très dure et un fils de nouveau riche un peu trop impétueux mais vraiment très appétissant aux gouts des frères, trois étalons dominants chacun à leur manière, comment tout cela va-t-il tourner ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ?**

Pairing : **Itachi/sasuke/naruto**

Rating : **M**

**Résumé :** Deux frères aillant un passé très dure et un fils de nouveau riche un peu trop impétueux mais vraiment très appétissant aux gouts des frères, trois étalons dominants chacun à leur manière, comment tout cela va-t-il tourner ?

Note : **lemon il y en aura dont relations incestueuses** et même pas mal, très charnelle cette fiction si, donc vous voilà prévenu, pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma troisième fanfic n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours étais une vrai quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bonjour à tous, oui je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, et non ne vous inquiétez pas je continue "un cœur de glace incandescent", mais celle ci me trottait dans la tête depuis trois jours et il fallait que je commence au moins à l'écrire pour pouvoir me reconcentrer sur l'autre, donc je vais en faire deux en même temps ^^ voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout tous les avis m'intéresse, je pense que depuis la premier mon style d'écriture à dut changer un peu donc dites moi comment vous voyez les choses, sur ce je vous laisse découvrir celle-ci, qui vous plaira je l'espère.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 1 : Un lourd passé et un présent passionné. **

Dans le plus haut des grattes ciel de la ville. Au centre du quartier des affaires, dernier étage d'Uchiwa corp. Un homme la chevelure noire lui arrivant à mi dos, attacher en une queue de cheval assez basse, contemplait la ville au travers une immense baie vitré, les lumières et les personnes fourmillant à ses pieds. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses pieds et c'était assez grisant, sachant que ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

La double porte de bois sombre, orné de l'emblème du clan sur chacune d'elles, s'ouvrit lentement. De l'autre coté des deux bureaux contigus placés au centre de l'espace, l'homme se retourna .Un homme plus jeune que lui entra dans la pièce, la crinière aussi noire que la sienne mais coupé plus courte et encadrant son visage fin de deux longues mèche retombant sur le haut de son torse entra.

-Bonsoir, nii-san

-Bonsoir petit frère, comment te porte tu ? Ton voyage c'est il bien passé ?

-Assez bien, l'affaire que nous devions conclure et finalisé.

Le cadet s'assit gracieusement sur le canapé de cuir noir, encadré de bois sombre finement ciselé. Ce situant sur la gauche du bureau attitré de son frère. Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé et s'avançât lentement venant prendre place prêt du plus jeune pour s'y assoir également. Sasuke s'allongeât sur le sofa déposant sa tête sur les genoux de son ainé et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis épuisé. Mais la prochaine fois je t'interdis de me laisser seul, je me suis langui de toi.

Le plus vieux passait ses doigts négligemment dans les cheveux de son cadet, reposant sur ses genoux, le détendant par ce simple geste. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres à l'annonce de son cadet. Il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres charnues sous lui et y déposa un baisé tendre. Une main du plus jeune passa dans sa nuque, approfondissant cet échange qui lui avait tant manqué en trois jours d'absence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Itachi se redressa regardant son frère affectueusement.

-J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je t'attendais pour rentrer.

-Et bien allons y.

Les deux frères se levèrent et sortirent du bureau, retrouvant chacun leurs gardes du corps qui ne les quittaient jamais vraiment. Des gardes étaient disposé de partout dans la tour de verre bien entendu, mais ses deux là avaient toujours étaient leurs hommes de confiance et ils feraient tout pour leur maitre respectif.

Celui de l'ainé était d'une carrure assez impressionnant un peu plus de deux mètres de muscles, ses cheveux lui remontant au dessus du crane en une espère de crête. La peau tellement blafarde qu'elle paressait avoir une teinte bleuté, trois stigmates alignée de chaque coté de sa mâchoire et ses dents taillées en pointes lui avait donné le surnom de « requin », lui allant comme un gant. Mais de son vrai nom Kisame Hochigaki. Sa dentition plus que spéciale et les cicatrices de ses bajoues étant une tradition des hommes depuis des générations. Sa famille avait toujours servit les Uchiwa avec ferveur, lui-même avait était assigné à Itachi dès leurs quinze ans à tout deux.

Celui du cadet il était bien moins impressionnant physiquement, d'une musculature fine mais bien présente. Il était plutôt connu pour sa rapidité de déplacement. Sortant dont ne sait où pour vous occire d'une lame que vous ne pourrez certainement jamais voir, il était un cousin de Kisame. Reconnaissable par la même dentition que lui mais aillant refusé catégoriquement les stigmates sur son beau visage. Portant des cheveux raide, arrivant aux épaules, décoloré blanc lui balayant le visage et cachant parfois ses yeux étranges bleu foncé aux reflets violacés. Il attirait énormément de regards avec son air mystérieux. Aillant un petit sourire narquois, qu'il arbore très souvent. Son nom est Suigetsu Hozuki.

Tous deux suivaient leurs maitres comme des ombres, ne les quittant qu'une fois sûr de leurs sécurité, pratiquement essentiellement dans leurs appartements du manoir Uchiwa, ou lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur bureau.

Itachi enfila un long manteau noir remontant son col, il prit celui de son frère et d'une main sur la hanche délicatement posé positionna son frère dos à lui dans un geste tendre et habituel. Lui présentant son manteau identique au sien. Sasuke réajusta également son col et ils reprirent leur marche vers les escaliers, le cadet accompagné d'une main qu'il connaissait bien dans le creux de ses reins.

Arrivé dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie, le portier leur ouvrit en les saluant qu'une courbette.

-Bonne soirée messieurs.

Sans répondre ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Kisame ouvrit la porte à Itachi, pendant que Suigetsu ouvrait l'opposé pour y voir s'engouffrer Sasuke. Le colosse se mit au volant, tendis que le second monta en passager. Le moteur vrombit en partant en direction du Manoir.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, La voiture s'arrêta devant les marches menant à l'entrée de la demeure, Kisame sorti en tendant les clefs à un homme venant prêt de lui, et alla ouvrir la porte à son chef, Suigetsu l'imitant pour le sien.

Ils montèrent jusqu'aux immenses portes, l'une s'ouvrit sur le majordome.

-Bonsoir messieurs, votre journée c'est elle bien passé ?

-Bonsoir Igor, bonne journée merci.

Le majordome leur sourit sobrement et récupéra leurs manteaux. De plus longtemps que les deux frères s'en souviennent l'homme avait toujours était au service de leur famille. Il les avait vu rentré ici des milliers de fois, autant couvert de boue étant enfant ou bien l'ainé portant son petit frère dans ses bras parce qu'il dormait ou encore qu'il s'était blessé. Et plus tard habillé impeccablement en partant en soirées mondaines et en revenant parfois bien moins frais pendant leurs adolescences.

Ils trouvaient les deux garçons attachant malgré leur comportement froid et distant, mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir vu leur situation. Rescapés de l'assassinat de leur famille, ils avaient dut lutter pour leurs vies dès l'instant ou leurs parents avaient été abattu devant eux.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier montant à leurs appartements.

**Flash back des événements survenus cinq ans plus tôt.**

Après le couché des plus jeunes, Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa c'était retirés dans leur petit salon adjacent à leur chambres, voulant passer un début de soirée tranquille. Elle lisant dans son fauteuil pendant que son époux regardait la télévision. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que des coups de feu retentissent dans le silence. L'homme se leva pour prendre son arme, encore dans l'étui de cuir qu'il avait retiré un peu plus tôt de son torse, l'accrochant sur un porte manteau à l'entrée du salon. Mais à peine avait il saisit le révolver que trois hommes entrèrent dans l'espace clos, tuant d'une balle dans la tête, le chef de clan.

Sa femme c'était précipité sur lui mais fut abattu dans son élan, s'écrasant au sol dans un brut mat. Le plus vieux des frères avait fait irruption dans la pièce, armes au point, tuant les assassins de ses parents. Le plus jeune était arrivé, complètement paniqué dans la pièce, se jettent dans les bras de son frère.

Mais un autre homme était entré braquant son arme sur eux et tirant. Itachi avait poussé son frère en arrière pour le protéger, se prenant la balle destiné à son cadet. Sasuke avait alors réagit par instinct récupérant l'arme que son frère tenait toujours, se plaça devant celui-ci, jambes écartées et tira, touchant le dernier homme de trois balles, celui-ci s'effondra mort. L'adolescent était resté prostré dans cette position, les larmes dévalent sur ses joues.

Son frère sérieusement touché mais encore conscient, lui avait saisit la cheville à sa porté, le faisant revenir à lui. La tête de Sasuke s'était tournée lentement pour venir planter son regard ruisselant dans celui de son ainé. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait repris ses esprits, se jettent littéralement à genoux au coté de son frère. Posant ses mains sur la plaie qui ne cessait de saigner entre ses doigts. Il pleurait sans discontinuer. Itachi, lui avait perdu connaissance.

-Nii-san, NII-SAN…Nonnnnnn…reste avec moi.

Les hommes de main restant était arrivé sur ce spectacle, aillant enfin débarrassé la demeure des assaillants. Kisame s'était avancé vers les deux frères.

-Appelez Tsunade tout de suite.

Sasuke sangloté, tenant toujours la main inanimée de son frère. Et marmonnant des « nii-san » en une longue litanie.

Lorsque la femme médecin était arrivée, le cas d'Itachi était des plus inquiétants, elle le fit transporter urgemment mais prudemment dans sa clinique. Après une opération longue et même interminable pour le cadet se trouvant dans la salle adjacente au bloc, Shizune l'assistante de Tsunade vint l'y retrouver.

Sasuke était accablé, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, le visage dans ses mains, ses longues mèches recouvrant le tout. On l'entendait marmonner des mots incompréhensibles, il venait en quelques minutes à peine de perdre ses parents et peut être son grand frère. Son frère qui avait toujours était là pour lui, séchant ses larmes ou riant de ses bêtises. Il le suivait comme son ombre, sans que son frère n'en montre le moindre agacement, toujours souriant et tendre avec lui. N'étant jamais beaucoup sorti du parc entourant le manoir étant enfant, restant sous la protection constante du clan. Ils étaient constamment collés l'un à l'autre, Sasuke se reposant essentiellement sur l'ainé.

Ses parents étant toujours occupé ou en soirées mondaines. Ils avaient plus étaient élevé par leur nourrice Kurenai Yuhi, une femme vraiment adorable du même âge que leur mère. Elle avait été pour eux celle qui les grondait ou les câlinait. Les regardant toujours avec un visage aimant. Elle était sur un siège de la salle d'attente au prêt de Sasuke, dont elle caressait les cheveux tendrement, essayant par ce simple geste de le réconforter quelque peu. Celui-ci refusant toute autre forme de contact depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, couverts de sang à genoux devant son frère. Les larmes de la gouvernante c'étaient enfin taries, cela faisait maintenant douze heures qu'ils attendaient dans cette pièce.

Kisame était assis au coté de la femme, courbé au dessus de ses jambes écarté soutenant ses coudes, il avait les mains jointent sous son menton l'air grave. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était auprès d'Itachi maintenant l'aillant quitté seulement vingt minutes avant le drame, lorsque les garçons étaient allés se mettre au lit. Personnes n'aurais put prévoir ce qui allait arriver, mais il s'en voulait tout de même de n'avoir pas était auprès du jeune homme au moment des faits.

Shizune s'avança dans la pièce. Sasuke redressa la tête ne laissant voir que ses yeux rougies d'avoir trop pleuré. Kurenai tourna le visage en direction de la jeune femme, l'air suppliant de les rassurer. Kisame lui avait juste relevé les yeux du sol la regardant fixement.

-Je suis venue vous dire que l'intervention vient de se terminer, est qu'elle c'est bien passé. Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais il est stable. Nous l'avons mit dans le coma pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Nous l'avons mit en soins intensifs et il sera surveiller encore deux jours, puis nous pourrons le sortir du coma. Si vous le désirez vous pouvez aller le voir.

Le cadet Uchiwa se redressa, le regard au sol, il releva la tête lentement. Regardant droit devant lui sans vraiment voir la jeune femme. Les regards étaient braqués sur lui, attendant sagement.

-Conduit moi à lui. Sa voix était froide, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Cette voix sortant de la bouche d'un si jeune enfant, âgé à ce moment là d'à peine treize ans, les surprit tous. Les deux autres se regardèrent soucieux de la soudaine intervention du jeune homme. Kurenai se leva préte à le suivre.

-Et j'y vais seul.

La gouvernante choqué resta sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que la main de Kisame se pose sur son avant bras la tirant doucement vers le siège pour qu'elle s'y rassoie. Un regard du jeune adulte la convainquit de ne rien dire.

-Je vais me poster devant la porte de sa chambre, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas. Lui dit simplement Kisame.

Le cadet sans se retourner, hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord. Il avança d'un pas faisant se mettre un branle la jeune assistante, passant vite devant lui pour l'y conduire. Le garde du corps se leva.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurenai, il à besoin d'être seul avec lui, je vais veiller sur eux. Rentre te reposer.

Il emboita le pas en arrière des deux premiers, laissant la gouvernante pantoise. Elle comprenait très bien le jeune homme mais se sentant impuissante de l'aider, sentant son cœur se resserrer d'avantage elle se dirigeât vers la sortie.

Sasuke suivait la jeune femme devant lui, le visage sans expression, le menton haut. Elle le fit entrer dans une petite pièce entièrement blanche. Il vit son frère allongé, encore plus livide qu'à l'accoutumer, relié à plusieurs perfusions et tuyaux. Un de ces tuyaux lui sortait de la bouche, on entendait distinctement le bruit d'un respirateur l'aidant dans cette tâche. Les machines autour de lui émettaient des bips réguliers et les moniteurs de surveillance indiquaient l'état du patient. Il avança d'un pas et toujours sans accorder un regard à Shizune s'adressa à elle.

- Merci, laisse-nous seuls à présent.

La jeune femme ressortit, croisant Kisame qui se postait comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. Elle se dirigeât vers le couloir de droite et disparu un peu plus loin.

Sasuke resta un instant sans esquisser un mouvement, regardant l'homme dans ce lit. Puis il avança doucement dans la direction de celui-ci. Il se plaça à la droite de son frère. Saisissant sa main de l'une des siennes et venant passer l'autre délicatement dans les mèches corbeau. Le visage blafard de l'ainé semblait plutôt paisible. Cela rassura un peu le plus jeune, qui vint déposer un baisé sur le front de son frère avant d'y poser le sien, regardant fixement ceux clos face à lui.

-Nii-san,…s'il te plait. Reste avec moi…j'ai besoin de toi…Je…je te promets d'être fort si tu reste à mes côtés…je tant pris.

Une larme du cadet roula jusque sur la joue du plus vieux, il se redressa et essuya rageusement cette impertinente qui lui avait échappé. Il remonta le drap et la couverture un peu plus sur son frère et s'assit sur le siège prêt du lit qu'il rapprocha du patient, pour pouvoir poser un bras sur la surface moelleuse en y posant son menton et vint reprendre la main de son frère de l'autre. Il resta là sans mot dire, fixant l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, ne sentant pas ses paupières devenir lourdes et se fermer irrémédiablement.

Kisame avait entre-ouvert la porte en silence pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Restant un moment à observer les deux visages endormis. Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres, ces deux là étaient vraiment impossibles à séparer. Il voyait très bien que les frères étaient plus proches que la normale. Mais au moins ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et même s'ils allaient devoir mûrir bien plus vite que beaucoup de leur âge, ils seraient au moins ensemble, ce qui rassurait un peu le garde du corps.

Les deux jours suivant ce passèrent dans le même calme et atmosphère immobile, comme si le temps avait été suspendu. Seulement entrecoupé des visites de Tsunade venant vérifier l'état du patient. Et Kurenai venant apporter de quoi manger au plus jeune, qui ne faisait que picorer sans envie les bentos préparés. Kisame lui ne quittait pas son poste, ne dormant que d'un œil assit sur la chaise mise à sa disposition à droite de la porte. La police était venue interroger le garde du corps et voulant parler au cadet Uchiwa. Ils c'étaient fait rembarrer par lui et Tsunade. Leur intiment de revenir dans quelques jours car le plus jeune était déjà bien assez secoué par cette tragédie.

Tsunade au matin du troisième jour avait fait arrêter le traitement maintenant Itachi dans son coma. Son frère toujours à son chevet attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux. Lorsque celui-ci le fit enfin, il fut éblouît tout d'abord par la clarté du jour à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Les murs immaculés n'arrangeant rien à son affaire. Une fois ses yeux habituer à la luminosité ambiante, il senti un poids sur son bras. Baissant la tête pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait, il vit deux yeux clos, et un petit nez fin sortant au dessus de son bras, surmonté de mèches ébène, sa main était maintenu par celle du corps endormi. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Son très cher petit frère était en vie, son cœur s'emplit de joie de voir qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir. Il se rappelait très bien des corps sans vie de leurs parents, mais celui qui comptait le plus était là bien portant et pour lui à ce moment précis c'est tout ce qu'il importait. Il voulu venir poser sa main libre sur la tête de Sasuke, mais une douleur fulgurante l'en dissuada et dans une grimace de douleur fit retomber son corps contre les oreillers, dans un gémissement plaintif qu'il essaya de retenir sans trop de succès.

Sous la secousse du matelas et le petit bruit émis, Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage encore grimaçant de son frère. Se redressant d'un coup.

-Nii…nii-san…tu as mal ?

Sous le regard inquiet de son cadet et ses yeux grand ouvert, l'ainé lui sourit tendrement. Leva sa main maintenant libéré, venant la poser délicatement sur la joue juvénile en une douce caresse. Sasuke vint la recouvrir de la sienne et pencha légèrement la tête pour en prolonger le contact. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir ouvrir les yeux.

-Je vais bien petit frère.

Il rendit son sourire à son ainé, restant un instant à se fixer.

-Tu m'as fait peur, nii-san, si tu sais ?

-Je suis là maintenant, et nous resterons ensemble Sasuke.

Le plus jeune vint embrasser le front de son frère, se redressant lentement.

-Je vais prévenir Kisame qu'il fasse appeler Tsunade.

Il se retourna pour allait ouvrir la porte sur le garde du corps, dont un sourire rassuré étira les traits en voyant son protégé les yeux ouverts dans son lit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi put rentrer au bout de trois semaine, la blessure aillant était vraiment délicate à la cicatrisation. Devant rester immobile de peur que certaines sutures lâchent. Ils finirent donc par rentré enfin. Sasuke n'aillant jamais quitté son chevet plus de quinze minute, le temps de prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôpital.

La vie pour eux changeât radicalement, Itachi du haut de ses dix huit ans fraichement acquit, repris les rennes du clan d'une main de fer. Il fit renforcer la sécurité de la demeure, s'entourant des meilleurs. C'est ainsi que Shikamaru Nara, dix huit ans également, fils de l'ancien conseillé de son père mort lui aussi pendant l'assaut, se retrouva conseillé, comptable et chargé de l'organisation de la sécurité. C'est là aussi qu'il assigna Suigetsu à son frère qu'il devait suivre comme son ombre, le jeune homme à ce moment là à peine âgé de seize ans mais dont la réputation n'était déjà plus à faire, entrainé dès son plus jeune âge tout comme Kisame par leur propre famille, art martiaux, autres formes de combats diverses et techniques d'assassinat étant un art pour ce clan.

Une partie du domaine étant devenu interdite d'entrée à part de rares privilégiés, comme Kisame, Suigetsu, Kurenai et quelques personnes de confiance absolue. Cette partie étant leurs appartements privés.

Sasuke dut se soustraire aux désirs de son frère d'amplifier ses entrainements aux arts martiaux, maniement d'armes blanches et armes à feu. Ils devinrent tout deux très vite pratiquement intouchable, autant de par leurs entrainements que de leurs forces de frappe quasi militaire vu le nombreux de personnes sous leurs ordres. Mais les choses se corsèrent lorsque son jeune frère âgé de dix sept ans lui intima de le laisser suivre des études à l'université de la ville, aillant toujours eu des précepteurs à demeure, il voulait par ce fait se sociabiliser et à vrai dire s'échapper un peu de cet atmosphère confiner.

Même si le faite d'être séparé en journée de son frère par cet acte le rendait un peu sceptique, il voulait aussi montrer à son ainé qu'il pourrait bientôt le rejoindre à la tête du clan, sans que celui-ci ne le vois comme une chose fragile à protéger. Etant le plus réputé du pays, l'établissement serait un bon tremplin pour lui, pour prendre son envol.

Ce souhait avait fait tiquer le plus vieux, craignant pour la sécurité de son cadet. Shikamaru avait donc était chargé d'organisé sa protection dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, sans que le plus jeune n'en soit informé bien entendu, y plaçant des hommes de mains du clan.

L'instinct surprotecteur de l'ainé n'avait fait que croître avec la disparition de leurs parents, étant déjà proche de lui avant le massacre. Le lien n'en devint que plus fort au fil des années, le cadet faisant beaucoup de cauchemars depuis ce jour funeste, ne le rassurait pas non plus.

Il venait tellement souvent se glisser sous les draps de son frère qu'ils finirent par ne même plus se coucher séparément, le plus jeune nichant le nez dans le cou de l'ainé pour y avoir toujours son odeur, se collant au torse devenue au fil du temps plus musclé, fort, mais restant fin tout de même.

L'ainé sentant à partir des quinze ans de son frère des sensations dérangeantes affluer en lui, au contact de son cadet. Lorsqu'à la nuit tombée, ils allaient se coucher l'adolescent lové au creux de ses bras. Il sentait un désir charnel le submerger. Il essaya de ce fait de s'éloigner de lui, pour le bien de son cher petit frère. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mit à ne plus vouloir le lâcher du tout, au grand désarroi du plus vieux. N'aillant jamais eu de relation du haut de ses vingt années, son corps le poussait à la tentation, mais restant tant bien que mal maitre de lui-même il s'y refusait catégoriquement.

C'est donc dans une longue torture, que tout les soirs, il se pliait à leur rituel du couché. Lui cherchant désespérément le sommeil, alors que le cadet venait se mettre tout contre son corps, tout deux habillé uniquement d'un boxer. Habitude qu'il ne pouvait changer sans éveiller la curiosité de son jeune frère. Il sentait souvent une jambe fine, venir s'emmêler aux siennes, frôlant parfois sa virilité qu'il avait énormément de mal à retenir de se dresser. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Une main venant se coller sur son torse, passer dans sa nuque ou venir jouer dans ses longs cheveux.

Il avait bien essayé de ce dire qu'il devrait se trouver une conquête pour réprimer ses envies, mais ne trouvant jamais celle ou celui qui lui procurait les même sensations. Résigné au moins jusqu'à ce que Sasuke trouve une personne qui l'attirerait, il continuait son interminable tourmente en silence.

C'est l'année des seize ans du cadet, que tout bascula. Comme tous les soirs, ils se couchèrent, le plus jeune lové tout contre lui. Il senti comme à son habitude la jambe de son frère venir se placer entre les siennes. Mais lorsque celle-ci remonta un peu trop haut venant frôler ses bourses, un frison suivit d'un léger gémissement retenu, vint aux oreilles du plus jeune. Celui-ci le visage au creux de son coup ouvrit les yeux sans bouger, sentant son bas ventre s'échauffer à cette clameur sourde.

Itachi senti contre sa cuisse l'érection de Sasuke et se mordit la lèvre. La jambe de ce dernier revint en un geste un peu plus prononcé, l'ainé ouvrit la bouche en grand dans un cri sourd, laissant seulement un souffle prononcé sortir. Le cadet senti que l'odeur de son frère changer, devenant plus suave, plus musqué, il vint coller son nez plus prêt encore pour mieux la respirer.

Son érection se frotta dans un geste indépendant de sa volonté contre la cuisse ferme, lui faisant pousser un soupir contre la peau sensible sous son nez. Le plus vieux se tétanisa, sentant un frison remonter tout le long de son échine, il ferma les yeux. Son souffle devenait difficile à maitriser, son cœur s'emballant.

Sasuke sentait le cœur sous la pulpe de ses doigts devenir de plus en plus rapide, le sien prenant le même chemin. Il voulait gouter à cette peau à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, l'attraction était trop forte. Sa langue se frayant un chemin entre ses propres lèvres goutant l'épiderme fin, le suçotant un instant. C'était bon de sentir cette douceur sur son muscle humide, légèrement salé et l'odeur d'Itachi était si délectable.

L'ainé ne put retenir un râle, encourageant par là le plus jeune inconsciemment. Les pensées d'Itachi n'étaient plus très claires, la tête commençait à lui tourner. Quand il sentit la langue mutine et les lèvres douces revenir à l'asseau, s'en fut trop pour lui. Il bascula par-dessus son frère, celui –ci surpris de la brusque manœuvre. Il se retrouva sur le dos, ses bras un peu relevé, les mains au niveau de son visage sur le matelas. Son frère au dessus de lui, ses avants bras entourant sa tête, les yeux brulant de désir contenu bien trop longtemps, ses cheveux détachés encadrant son visage et venant frôler son torse en une douce caresse.

Itachi resta un instant au dessus de son frère le contemplant, le regard brillant sous les rayons de la lune entant par les volets non clos. Sa peau habituellement si pâle était rougit de désir sur ses pommettes. Son souffle était saccadé, ses cheveux sombres sur l'oreiller ne faisaient que faire ressortir d'avantage la finesse de son visage parfait. Le bas ventre de l'ainé sous cette vision bien trop érotique, se contracta. Faisant frotter son érection sur la cuisse du cadet, qui le sentant se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le plus vieux essayait de garder le contrôle très difficilement.

-Q…qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ?

Le cadet voulu détourner le regard, mais une main lui pris le menton en coupe pour lui faire maintenir son regard. Et d'un haussement de sourcil demanda une réponse.

-J…je…j'ai envie nii-san. Appuyant sa réponse d'un mouvement de hanche.

La raison d'Itachi partie rejoindre sa conscience très loin de là. Il fondit sur les lèvres du plus jeune dans un baisé empressé d'un trop plein de frustration et de retenue, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour venir glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure noire.

Sasuke encercla la nuque de son frère de ses bras, pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Sa jambe non prisonnière de celles d'Itachi remontant le long de la hanche d'albâtre pour venir s'harponner sur les reins de ce dernier. Ils soupiraient, gémissaient dans leur baissé fiévreux, envoutant. Leurs langues menant un tendre balai qu'ils ne contrôlaient qu'à peine.

Ce fut Itachi qui stoppa l'échange, pour descendre le long de la gorge offerte. Il retira son boxer avec précipitation, faisant subir le même sort à celui de son frère. Il fit glisser ses deux jambes entre celles de son cadet, les écartant outrageusement. Leurs virilités se frottant sensuellement. Sasuke se cambra rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses bras encerclèrent le dos plus large que le sien, venant y planter ses ongles sous la pulsion ressentit à ce contact.

-Haaaa…nii-san...j'en…j'en peux plus…haaaaa

-Hmmm…Sas'…ke…

La respiration du plus jeune était erratique, l'ainé empoigna leurs virilités et entama de rapide vas et vient. Sentant sous lui le corps en sueur, s'arqué à s'en rompre et le visage partir dans la jouissance de son cadet. Une violente décharge les assaillit tout deux.

-I…Itachiii…HAAAAAA

-Hmmmmm…haaaa…Sas'keee…Hmmm

Ils se rendirent tout deux, maculant leurs ventres de leurs semences confondues, dans un dernier cri pour l'un, râle rauque de l'autre. L'ainé se senti défaillir et s'écroula sur son frère. Leurs respirations désordonnées, les cœurs essayant de se calmer progressivement. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. N'osant bouger ni l'un voulant rester dans ses sensations d'extase, ni l'autre maintenant rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir salie la plus belle chose au monde à ses yeux. Madame conscience étant revenue de voyage.

Il venait de faire l'une des pires choses au monde, à son petit frère, la seule personne au monde qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Comment avait il put faire une telle chose. A cet instant il se haïssait au plus haut point.

-N…nii-san… tu pourrais te…décaler…s'il te plait…tu m'écrase.

Il roula sur le dos, posant son bras sur ses yeux. N'osant entrer en contact de ceux de son cadet. Sasuke se redressa sur un coude, tournant son torse vers son frère le voyant prostré.

-Hé…Itachi.

-E…Excuse moi…Sasuke…je suis vraiment…pardonne moi…je tant pris.

Le plus jeune eu un sourire tendre à cette vision, son frère un des parrains du milieu. Aillant assumé toutes les responsabilités d'un clan à peine arrivé à sa majorité, l'homme le plus charismatique qu'il connaissait. Ne montrant jamais ses faiblesses, à part dans leurs intimités, restant toujours de marbre et impassible dans n'importe quelle situation. L'homme le plus craint du pays pratiquement. Cette personne intouchable et indomptable avait l'air d'un enfant perdu après avoir commis une grosse bêtise.

Il se rapprocha, se collant à lui, pris le bras sur ses yeux et le fit glisser vers l'arrière au dessus de sa tête. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui embrassa le bout du nez avec un grand sourire, voulant le réconforter. Il posa sa main sur la joue aussi pâle que la sienne.

-Itachi, je te rappel que nous étions deux.

Le plus vieux détourna le regard, n'arrivant pas à soutenir celui de son cadet.

-C…ce…comment j'ai pu te faire ça.

Le plus jeune n'en revenait pas, il le prenait pour quoi ? Une poupée de porcelaine ?

- Regarde-moi Itachi.

Il lui releva le menton pour croiser les yeux étrangement similaire aux siens.

-Je ne suis pas une chose fragile, si je ne l'avais pas voulu tu l'aurais su tu ne crois pas ?

-Je suis l'ainé Sasuke, c'est à moi de te protéger, et non de te souiller…

A peine eut-il prononcé ce dernier mot, qu'il s'en voulu, voyant passé un éclair de rage dans les yeux de son cadet.

-Je…je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Mais tu l'as dit, le ton était froid, dure, écoute moi bien maintenant. Tu ne m'as pas souillé comme tu le prétends, je suis tout autant que toi responsable de mes actes. Je ne suis peut être pas majeur officiellement, mais je me pense bien assez mature pour assumer ce que je fais et désir. Serais tu un lâche, nii-san ? Je l'ai bien vu dans tes yeux, eux ne peuvent me mentir. Ce désir, cette frustration libéré dans tes baisés. Me diras tu que je me trompe ?

-Sasuke…

-Non Itachi, je t'interdis de me mentir. Nous sommes peut être frère, oui notre relation n'est pas normal. Je le conçois tout autant que toi, mais je n'ai que toi au monde et tu n'as que moi. Je t'aime Itachi, bien…bien plus qu'un frère. Et toi regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire le contraire. Que tu ne ressens pas la même chose envers moi.

Itachi avait le regard plongé dans celui de son frère, qu'il voyait maintenant comme un homme, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Le jour même ou il avait tué pour la première fois, où il avait abattu cet homme pour le sauver lui.

Puis il avait réitérait, le jour où les preuves de la culpabilité de leur oncle, Obito Uchiwa, avaient été suffisantes pour prouver sa culpabilité dans le massacre prémédité de leurs parents. L'homme avait était conduit au manoir par leurs hommes. Itachi était debout face à l'assassin avéré de leurs géniteurs, l'autre, genoux à terre.

-Obito Uchiwa, je te condamne pour le meurtre de notre ancien chef de clan. Fugaku Uchiwa et son épouse Mikoto Uchiwa. Ainsi que pour tout ceux qui on péri avec eux par ta stupide vanité. Tu vas donc être exécuté ici même.

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke avait fait irruption dans la salle, son arme au point, âgé d'à peine quatorze ans. S'avançant d'un pas assuré vers l'homme à terre, le regard noir sous ses mèches obscures. Sous la surprise l'homme agenouillé avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre. Il vit son petit frère poser le canon sur le front de leur oncle. Le visage fermé et d'une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son faciès juvénile jusque là. Lorsque sa voix sortie habituellement encore claire, à ce moment là, était devenue plus grave et sans émotions.

-Je vais te montrer à toi et à tous se qu'il advient à ceux qui osent se dresser ou s'opposer aux frères Uchiwa. Tu salueras notre père de notre part.

La détonation avait inondé l'espace et un long silence s'en était suivit. Itachi était resté les yeux rivé sur cet enfant devant lui, tenant des propos d'homme, de chef mafieux qu'il était en devenir. L'ainé ne l'avait pas montré sur son visage, restant sans expression. Mais intérieurement la tristesse et le désarroi qui l'avait submergé à ce moment là.

En gardant son visage impassible, il s'était tourné vers ses hommes et autres témoins de l'exécution exemplaire pour plusieurs clans sous leur contrôle.

-Faite passer le mot à tous, personne, entendez bien, personne n'est à l'abri pour tous ceux qui osent défier les frères Uchiwa.

Tous avaient posé un genou à terre devant les deux frères. Kisame et Suigetsu qui avait suivit le plus jeune jusqu'à la salle s'échangeant un sourire de connivence de la démonstration de supériorité de leurs chefs.

Voir son petit frère, qu'il aurait voulu éloigner et protéger de toute cette folie des hommes, ce monde glacial et sans aucune pitié. Lui démontrer par cet acte, qu'il voulait et serais bientôt son égal. Qu'il acceptait cette vie en le soutenant autant qu'il le faisait pour lui et le ferait toujours.

C'est ce jour là que son cher petit frère avait perdu son innocence, pour eux, pour lui. Cet homme face à lui était tout pour lui, son univers, sa raison de continuer à avancer, à vivre. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire l'inverse de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il était un homme qui assumait entièrement tous ses actes et ne faisait jamais rien au hasard tout comme lui.

-Je t'aime aussi bien plus qu'un frère Sasuke.

Le regard de son frère se fit de nouveau tendre, ce regard qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui. Entre ces murs qui les cachaient et les séparaient du reste du monde. Ici et seulement entre eux, ils pouvaient être eux. Etre aimé et aimant l'un envers l'autre, montrer leurs sentiments, sans faux semblant d'aucune sorte, ce soir là ils s'unirent pour la première fois tendrement, devenant amant. Dans l'intimité et la sécurité de leurs étreintes charnelles. Itachi savait qu'à ce moment là plus rien ne comptait à part le corps frissonnant sous le sien de son cher petit frère.

Ils étaient seuls au monde, mais ensemble malgré tout et contre tous. Sasuke ressenti ce soir là ce que le mot « aimer » signifiait, être étreint par la seule personne pouvant vous faire savoir que vous étiez enfin vivant. Sentant la douceur de la monté orgasmique l'envahir et se peindre sur les traits du visage magnifique de son ainé le complétant entièrement. Plongeant entièrement dans leur félicité, les deux désormais amants se rendirent, l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. La béatitude les submergeait, quand dans un dernier baisé ils finirent par s'endormir lové l'un contre l'autre.

**Fin du flash back**

Les frères arrivèrent à l'étage, Kurenai les accueillis d'un beau sourire tendre. Une main sur son ventre rebondi. Les deux frères répondirent à son sourire par les leurs.

-Kurenai, voyons se n'est pas sérieux, tu devrais te reposer. Lui dit Itachi d'une voix douce.

-Tu nous l'avais promis qui plus est. Renchérit le plus jeune.

-Je sais, je sais ne vous inquiétez pas vous deux, et ne froncez pas les sourcils comme ça, sinon vous serez ridé avant l'âge les garçons, dit-elle en leur posant à chacun un doigt sur le front avec un petit rire.

Les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent les sourcils en des moues dubitatives.

-Nous ridés ? Je croyais pourtant que tu trouvais nos visages parfait, se moqua gentiment l'ainé.

-Et pour ma part tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais le plus mignon, dit-il avec un faux air boudeur.

L'ainé fit une pichenette sur le front du cadet.

-Dit tout de suite que je suite que je suis blèche, faux frère.

Le cadet lui sourit avec un clin d'œil amusé. La future mère s'amusa de leur querelle et tendit les bras vers eux.

-Bon aller les garçons, je dois y aller moi sinon mon cher époux va encore me faire une crise d'angoisse. Un câlin et je vous laisse.

Les deux frères s'avancèrent pour serrer leur mère de cœur entre eux, en évitent la proéminence porteuse de vie. Itachi et Sasuke y portèrent quand même tout deux une main.

-Et prends bien soin de toi et de notre filleul. Dit Sasuke.

-Et dis à Asuma qu'il aura le droit au courroux Uchiwa, si jamais il ne te traite pas comme une princesse, termina Itachi.

La gouvernante ris en imaginant la tête de son mari, une fois qu'elle lui aura rapporté les propos des deux frères. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de chacun d'eux, qu'ils lui rendirent en cœur. La relâchant lentement, ils la laissèrent partirent avant de se diriger vers une la porte donnant dans le salon principal de leurs appartements.

Itachi précéda son frère, ouvrant la porte, laissant entré son cadet aidé d'une main dans son dos. Ils retirèrent leur manteau, les accrochant au porte manteau de l'entrée. Une fois leurs chaussures italiennes retirées. Sasuke se dirigeant vers l'immense canapé, pour s'y allonger. Son frère le regardait de l'entrée ou il se trouvait toujours.

-Alors comme ça je ne suis pas mignon ?

Sasuke retint un petit rire bref, en retournant la tête vers son ainé, qui le regardait un sourcil levé interrogateur. Il se redressa lentement, avançant d'un pas félin et prédateur vers Itachi. Un sourire carnassier arborait les lèvres fines du plus jeune, les yeux flamboyant à peine voilé de quelques mèches. Sa démarche se voulait aguicheuse.

-Toi, tu n'es pas mignon mon cher Itachi…

Il vint passer ses longs doigts fin dans la chevelure de son frère et en retira l'attache pour les voir cascader sur les épaules de son ainé, il dégageât juste la gorge d'un geste lent. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'envie, et y déposant un chaste baisé.

-Toi, Itachi…tu es…magnifique, souffla il espaçant ses paroles de baisé tendre.

L'ainée, rejeta la tête en arrière lui laissant le champ libre. Le plus jeune profita, de cette invitation, fondit sur sa jugulaire, qu'il léchait avidement et mordillait tendrement, suavement. Dans ces moments là Sasuke, si impétueux et sanguin aux yeux de tous se faisait doux et d'une tendresse exquise.

Ses gestes élégant, léger, transpirant de sensualité pure. Il était tout simplement un appel à la luxure. Les mains parcourant sa nuque, remontant pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, redescendant leur exploration. Otant de leurs passants les trois boutons retenant son premier vêtement un à un, faisant languir son frère de frustration.

Les mains adverses connaissant son corps par cœur, l'enflammant irrémissiblement. Continuant de ses lèvres et de cette langue espiègle à parcourir les zones de sa chaire mise à nue. Remontant parfois sur le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant passionnément, sous ses soupirs. S'attaquant maintenant à déboutonner sa chemise poussivement, lui faisant prendre le même chemin que sa consœur, la rejoignant au sol.

Le muscle humide et chaud de son cadet parcourant sa gorge, redessinant inlassablement des arabesques mouillé sur son épiderme, devenue extrêmement sensible découlant de son désir à l'état brute.

Ses propres mains c'était posés sur la porte derrière lui, serrés à l'extrême, les assauts de Sasuke ne l'aidant aucunement dans sa retenue.

Dans ses moments là, où le plus jeune prenait les rennes de leurs ébats, il le voulait tendu dans tous les sens du thermes, pousser ses limites abusivement et l'empêcher de le toucher était un bon moyen de faire monter sa sauvagerie à son paroxysme.

Il baissa la tête, tombant dans le regard provocateur de son frère, le défiant de faire le moindre geste. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, en voyant le bel éphèbe, à genoux devant lui, s'appliquant à titillé son nombril. Un soupir plus prononcé que les autres sorti de ses lèvres. Ne quittant pas les yeux sombres en contrebas, il le vit sourire dans son appétit capricieux de le rendre complètement fou.

Il aimait se désir de domination chez son cadet, de lui faire sentir qu'il menait la danse. Qu'il était le seul à exiger et le mener immanquablement à son propre plaisir, l'y entrainant par la même occasion. Ce petit jeu l'amusait et le comblait entièrement. Il avait toujours cédé aux exigences de son cher petit frère, ne pouvant rien refuser à ses orbes aussi noires que les siennes emplit de malice et de défis perpétuels.

Les doigts délicats du plus jeune vinrent défaire les attaches de son pantalon noir, qui tomba en se froissant dans un bruit sourd. Le boxer fut ôter également, le tout fut dégagé d'un geste vif.

La langue taquine pourléchât les lèvres du cadet avant de venir laper le bout de son membre dressé, lui provoquant un râle grave. Exaltant tous les sens du plus jeune par cette seule supplique non prononcé. Il engloba la virilité de son ainé, en de long vas et viens, sa langue s'enroulant autour de cette chaire palpitante, telle une sucrerie exquise. Les pulsions d'Itachi lui faisaient perdre la tête inéluctablement. Voyant sa verge disparaitre et réapparaitre de l'entre chaude, le rendant plus chaud qu'une fournaise. Tout son corps était en ébullition.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la crinière ébène et referma sa prise fermement. Le relevant à lui pour venir prendre ses lèvres fiévreusement, dans un baisé exigeant, sans autres préambule. Il échangeât leur position, le plaquant au montant de bois. La veste fut très vite déboutonnée et jeté au loin. Leurs langues s'enroulant l'une à l'autre avec empressement, les mains d'itachi revinrent dans la chevelure de son frère, la tirant vers l'arrière lui donnant accès à la peau tendre de son coup. Sasuke le regard embué de désir, esquissa un sourire victorieux que son ainé ne vit pas. Il aimait ressentir l'empressement démesuré de son ainé plongé dans sa gorge, le mordant parfois.

C'est ainsi qu'il aimait le plus son frère, quand l'homme impassible et glacial faisait ressortir son instinct bestial. Il était le seul à pouvoir voir sa sauvagerie à son plus simple état. La fougue passionnelle d'Itachi uniquement concentré sur lui. L'impassible laissant sa place à l'impatience, emporté uniquement et essentiellement par ses pulsions. Son visage toujours glacial, avait à se moment là toutes les expressions du prédateur en chasse, ses yeux reflétant l'incandescence qu'il avait au creux de ses reins, arboré par son mat fièrement dressé contre le sien.

Le bruit de leur respiration erratique emplissaient la pièce, entrecoupé des soupirs appréciatifs du martyr consentant. Itachi écarta d'un coup sec les deux pans de sa chemise, faisant sauter l'intégralité des boutons dans la manœuvre. Se collant irrémissiblement à ce corps offert, quémandant sa férocité ardemment. L'ainé mordit son pectoral.

-Hmmmmm…Tachi…

Un grognement profond lui répondit, pendant qu'il léchait avidement l'endroit ou il avait imposé sa marque. Revendiquant une fois de plus sa domination, concédé de bon gré par Sasuke. Ce dernier en totale abandon, se frottant sans aucune once de retenu contre ce corps plus que désirable. Le pantalon et le boxeur restant furent bien vite retirés. Itachi senti une jambe fuselé remonter le long de la sienne jusqu'à sa hanche, s'harponnant à ses reins, les rapprochant pour que leurs verges douloureuse se rencontre rudement.

-Hmmmmm…Sasuke…tu seras…ma perte.

-Hmmm…Itachi…haaaaa

Une morsure au creux de son cou le fit se cambrer contre son amant. Se raccrochant de ses bras tremblant à la nuque de l'homme face à lui. L'ainé le souleva, lui faisant enserrer ses hanches par ses jambes se reliant dans ses reins. Il parcourra l'espace des pièces le menant à leur chambre et jetant son fardeau sur le lit. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur devant le corps étendu devant lui, les jambes largement écartés, nu dans sa chemise amplement béante, montrant son torse glabre marqué par sa personne. Sasuke alanguit sur l'édredon recouvrant leur lit, lui lança un regard provocateur. Menant trois doigts à sa bouche, les humidifiant avidement. Son autre main reposant au dessus de sa tête.

Itachi devant le spectacle de son frère le chauffant encore plus ouvertement, les joues rouges de l'afflue sanguin de son excitation, les yeux brillants presque larmoyant. Il se pencha sur la table de chevet saisissent le pot de lubrifiant, dont il enduit trois doigts.

- Tourne-toi Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, se plaçant sur le ventre remontant ses genoux sous lui bras tendu et écarté pour maintenir sa stabilité. Son frère vint le recouvrir entièrement léchant sa nuque avant de la mordiller. Et d'insérer lentement un premier doigt en lui, le faisant s'arcbouter un peu.

-Haaaaa…oui…Tachi…hmmm

-Tu m'as fait languir…je vais te rendre fou.

Un frison d'appréhension et de désir parcouru le corps soumit. Il enjoignit un second doigt au premier. Venant positionner sa verge entre les jambes du plus jeune faisant frotter leur virilité bien trop engorgé.

-Haaaaaa…Itachi…viens…

-Ho non, Sas'ke… tu vas devoir attendre.

-S'il te…plait…tachi

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du plus vieux. Il aimait sentir son frère à bout, le supplier, il était le seul avec qui il se permettait de s'abandonner à un tel point. Jamais personne n'avais vu ce faciès de son cadet. Il inséra le troisième doigt venant, venant coller sa verge entre les deux globes de chaire et enserrant le sexe de Sasuke de son autre main, lui infligent des vas et viens rapide.

-Itachi…pas comme…ça, je... je t'en…HAAAAAAAAAA

Il ne put finir sa phrase, l'orgasme le pris de plein fouet, mais la main de son frère c'était resserré sur sa verge, l'empêchant de se répandre. La tête lui tourna, il s'arqua l'échine l'étirant à son maximum. Ses bras lâchèrent, lui faisant plonger la tête dans les oreillers. Il senti la semence de son frère se répandre entre ses fesses. Il se tortillait toujours, cherchant à faire lâcher prise à son frère sur son membre, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Sasuke tourne la tête.

Le plus jeune obtempérât, tournant son minois. Itachi voyant le visage tenaillé par le plaisir, les yeux emplis de larmes de sa jouissance contenu. Sentant sa virilité se redresser eu un sourire carnassier. Il l'embrassa un instant puis se redressant sur ses genoux et retira ses doigts de l'entre chaude, sous un gémissement de frustration de son amant. Desserrant l'étau autour de son cadet. Il enduit sa propre érection de lubrifiant généreusement, s'adossant aux oreillers.

-Viens Sas'ke.

Le cadet encore tremblant sur ses membres s'approcha à quatre pattes, se redressant sur les genoux pour chevaucher son frère. Enserrant sa nuque de ses bras dans des gestes prouvant toute sa docilité dans le moment présent. Il ne résistait plus obéissant à ses instincts les plus pressants et actuellement c'était ce besoin de se donner entièrement à son amant, pour son amant, de se faire du bien, il voulait décoller. Il rapprocha ses lèvres quémandant un baisé doux qui lui fut accordé. Le plus vieux vint saisir les hanches fines. Sasuke, positionna la dureté de son frère contre son entrée. Et dans un geste vif son amant s'immisça au plus profond de son être, lui faisant rompre le baisé pour rejeter la tête vers l'arrière.

-Haaaaaaaa…

Le cri résonna dans la pièce, accompagné du râle appréciateur de son tortionnaire. Aidé des mains sur ses hanches il entama des vas et viens langoureux, venant frôler le petit amas de nerfs, voulant l'atteindre mais que son frère à première vu refusait de lui céder. Il essayait encore et encore de l'heurter, mais son amant de par sa posture l'empêchait d'aller au bout de ses mouvements.

-I…Itachi…i-san…nii-san…je…je t'en pris…haa…hmm

-Oui Sasuke…que veux-tu.

Les deux frères avaient la respiration haletante, pris dans le plaisir et voulant se libéré tout autant l'un que l'autre, mais l'ainée voulait entendre les suppliques du cadet, si douce à ses oreilles. Quand son cher amant abdiquait totalement, c'est là qu'il était le plus magnifique. Fondamentalement soumis à ses émotions qu'à ce moment là il ne pouvait plus gérer du tout.

-Dis…dis le moi…que veux tu ?

Le Cadet se délectait toujours de sentir son homme au font de lui sans en avoir jamais assez, ses yeux troublé, la bouche entrouverte laissant passer sa respiration difficile, les mains sur ses épaules pour se maintenir en équilibre précaire.

-jouir…je veux…jouir…Itachi… HAAAAAA

Le plus vieux avait empalé son bel éphèbe d'un coup touchant de plein fouet sa prostate le faisant se cambrer à l'excès. Il le recoucha sur le lit, lui écartant les cuisses au maximum et se rengainant intarissablement, sous les cris de plaisirs, des larmes s'échappant des yeux maintenant clos par le trop plein d'émotion débordant de lui.

-HAAaaa…Ita…Itachi…oui…haaaa… encore…

-Sas…Sasuke…haaa

Ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre toujours plus fortement. Quand Sasuke se bandant comme un arc, dans un dernier cri de plaisir, se libéra enfin entre eux. L'anneau de chaire se resserrant en spasme sur le sexe de son amant, le faisant suivre le même chemin dans la libération de leurs corps. C'était bon, leurs esprits perdu quelque par. Les sensations étaient pure extase, Itachi voulu se retenir sur ses coudes pour ne pas écraser son frère, mais les tremblements de ses bras l'en empêchèrent et il s'écroula littéralement. Tout deux essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration plus calme.

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'ainé se retira et roula sur le coté. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui se mit à pousser un petit rire. Son amant se demanda quoi en penser.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse autant ?

-La prochaine fois, rappel moi de ne plus de faire languir autant.

L'ainé accompagna le rire de son frère. Et se redressa puis se leva du lit pour aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le plus jeune s'était endormit. Sur le dos, le visage tourné sur sa droite, une main sur le haut de son torse, l'autre au dessus de sa tête et une jambe replier sur l'autre. Il le nettoya et vint se mettre sous les draps qu'il rebâtit sur eux. Sasuke se lova contre lui et il s'endormit bercer par la respiration régulière sur la peau de sa gorge.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fin du premier chapitre, le passé des frères n'est pas rose, mais bon en même temps dans le manga non plus donc bon ça ne change pas trop la donne pur eux^^. Je reviens vite pour continuer celle là ou l'autre tout dépendra de mes inspirations du moment lol à très bientôt en tous cas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ?**

**Pairing :** Itachi/sasuke/naruto

Rating : **M**

**Résumé :** Deux frères aillant un passé très dure et un fils de nouveau riche un peu trop impétueux mais vraiment très appétissant aux gouts des frères, trois étalons dominants chacun à leur manière, comment tout cela va-t-il tourner ?

**Note : lemon il y en aura dont relations incestueuses** et même pas mal, très charnelle cette fiction si, donc vous voilà prévenu, pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais pouvoir écrire, car je suis maman avant tout, donc je le ferais le plus souvent possible, et j'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**C'est ma troisième fanfic n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qu'il ne va pas svp^^, car j'en lis beaucoup mais écris rarement vie de famille oblige. Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

**Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours étais une vrai quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bonjour à tous et voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il plaira car le premier n'a pas vraiment apporté d'avis, donc je me pose la question si c'est le trisome incest qui ne plait pas ou l'histoire en elle-même donnez moi vos avis je les attends avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouvel arrivant et si...**

Le lendemain matin, un doux baisé éveilla Sasuke de ses songes.

-Bonjour petit frère.

-Hmm…b'jour nii-san, dit le cadet en s'étirant.

-le petit déjeuné t'attends sur la table dans le salon, je te laisse te levé, j'ai une réunion tôt ce matin, on se voit au bureau ce soir, ok ?

-ok, à ce soir nii-san

L'ainé se pencha pour un dernier baisé avant de quitter la pièce.

Le plus jeune se leva, se frottant les yeux et il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain. Se déshabillant pour prendre sa douche bien chaude, finissant de se réveiller par la même occasion. N'étend pas vraiment du matin, il lui fallait bien ça.

Une fois frais et dispo, habillé d'un costume noir et chemise rouge sang. Son petit déjeuné ingurgité rapidement. Il parti pour le lycée, accompagné par Suigetsu. Tout le monde au lycée savait qui il était et donc la présence de son garde du corps ne choquait personne.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard et se garèrent sur le parking jouxtant le portail de l'entrée. Le garde du corps sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière à son chef. Quand il entendit un grondement de moteur prêt de lui et se plaqua contre la voiture en y protégeant Sasuke de ses bras de chaque cotés de son corps, voyant une Ford Mustang GT orange vif, parcouru de deux larges bandes noires allant de la calandre jusque sous le coffre, se garer à coté, les frôlant par la même occasion.

La colère commença à monter pour Suigetsu. Il se dirigeât vers la portière conducteur du véhicule, ouvrant la portière dans la volé. Il empoigna le col du conducteur imprudent, le tirant hors de la voiture et le plaquant sans ménagement contre cette dernière.

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS BIEN ! Hurla le propriétaire du bolide.

Le jeune garde du corps ce redressa de toute sa hauteur, à première vue il devait bien faire une demi tête de plus que lui, un bon mètre quatre vingt quinze, estima le jeune homme malmené en pensant que lui même faisait déjà un bon mètre quatre vingt cinq. Il se fit replaquer durement contre son véhicule.

-Moi ça va très bien, mais pour ta part, ça risque de changer très rapidement. Dit son opposant levant déjà le point.

-Lâche le Suig.

Le brun s'avança vers eux, Suigetsu le relâchât. Les yeux d'un bleu pure cristallin se plongèrent dans les abysses sombres du jeune homme s'approchant de lui. Ces derniers commencèrent à naviguer tout d'abord sur son visage, voyant les fins traits de kolt soulignant son regard en amande, des piercings le long d'une oreille et un unique diamant au lobe de la seconde, un sur l'arcade gauche et un anneau au milieu de la lèvre inférieur. Il continua son inspection sur une chemise blanche largement ouverte sur un torse parfaitement musclé et halé. Pantalon noir surmonté de quelques chaines, news rock aux pieds, le tout dans un long manteau noir en cuir cintré à la taille. Il remonta vers le visage voyant sa chevelure blonde lui descendant en cascade sur les épaules.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du blond en voyant le brun l'observé, il voulu le taquiner un peu en faisant passé sensuellement son piercing lingual entre ses lèvres.

-Tu aime ce que tu vois ? lui dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Ca se pourrait, répondit le corbeau d'un sourire carnassier.

Sasuke se rapprocha plus prêt, le faisant reculer contre sa portière, lui prenant le menton en coupe pour replonger son regard dans le sien, il s'approcha à quelques centimètres seulement lui souriant toujours.

-La prochaine fois fait plus attention ou repasse ton permis, sur un parking on ne roule pas à tombeaux ouverts.

-Dit celui qui à besoin d'un chauffeur pour conduire sa propre voiture, rétorqua le blond en dégagent son visage de la poigne adverse.

Le jeune parrain eu un léger pouffement amusé, ce jeune homme lui plaisait assez. Il se recula quelque peu, se retournant pour partir vers l'entrée quand la voix du blondinet lui parvint et qu'il fit de nouveau demi-tour.

-Effectivement, je suis désolé, ça aurais été bien dommage d'abimer un si joli minois, dit-il le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Sasuke lui sourit très amusé de la hardiesse du conducteur incontinent de la personne à qui il s'adressait. Sur ces mots il parti sans se retourner en direction du portail, suivit de Suigetsu sur ses talons.

Le blond se redressa un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était assez fier de son petit échange. Et le jeune brun l'intéressait assez, anatomiquement parlant loin d'être repoussant et sa prestance titillait sa curiosité. Il était un peu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour s'en approcher à la prochaine rencontre.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge s'approcha de lui, un peu plus petit que lui, la musculature fine et la taille légère, ses yeux entouré de kolt faisant ressortir le turquoise de ses iris. Arrivé devant lui le blond le pris par la taille pour le plaquer sur sa voiture, pressant une jambe contre l'entre jambe du roux et venant lui prendre les lèvres d'assaut. Un baisé violent et fougueux. Quand il se sépara le roux avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

-'jour Gaara.

-Naruto arrête tes âneries, je ne suis pas à ta disposition et j'ai un mec maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas dit non.

-M'en as-tu laissé le temps ?

-Tu me brise le cœur beau gosse.

-Voudrais-tu bien me lâcher à présent s'il me voit comme ça je vais avoir le droit à une scène.

-Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire plus que ça. Dit une voix glaciale à quelques pas d'eux.

-Et merde, putain, Naru tu fais chier. Dégage. Dit-il en se tortillant pour extraire à l'étreinte.

Naruto se recula pour le lâcher un air amusé sur le visage, voyant le rouquin poursuivre un jeune homme aux longs cheveux brun. « Ma journée commence plutôt bien » pensa t-il

-Bon aller la chasse est ouverte, murmura t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke arriva dans la salle d'amphithéâtre de son premier cour. Le professeur entra quelques secondes après lui.

-Installez vous en silence je vous pris. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Il attendit que le calme se fasse et poursuivit. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève, je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Vas-y entre, dit-il en faisant signe au nouveau de se montrer. L'interpelé s'avança donc d'un pas nonchalant vers le bureau du professeur. Et releva la tête en se plaçant face à la salle.

-Yo, moi c'est Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Dit-il d'un salut de deux doigts en l'air accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

-Bon et bien Allez vous assoir le cours va débuter.

Naruto remonta les marches jusqu'à venir se placer prêt de l'Uchiwa, qui eu un rictus d'amusement à voir le blond s'installer à son coté, sans vraiment le regarder.

-Comme on se retrouve. Lança t-il au brun

-Ce n'est en rien exceptionnel, lança Suigetsu qui s'était placé sur l'autre coté de Sasuke les deux pieds sur la table et les mains jointes derrière la tête.

-Tien il accepte les animaux dans cet établissement ? Tu devrais le tenir en laisse tu ne crois pas ? Répondit le blond à l'adresse du brun.

Le jeune ébène eu un petit sourire amusé et discerna du coin de l'œil son garde du corps se tendre et sifflé entre ses dents.

-Il à dit quoi là le morpion ?

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait sans autorisation le vilain chien. S'amusa Naruto

-Je vais…

-Ca suffit Suig.

Le blond eu un sourire narquois à l'adresse du garde du corps. « C'est vraiment une très bonne journée » se dit-il, ce beau brun était tout à fait à son gout et son chien de garde l'amusait énormément, « le taquiner sera mon nouveau passe temps ». Et se rapprocher du corbeau son nouveau but, son retour aller être plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il fini par ce concentré sur le cours d'une oreille et fixa le brun, qui lui avait le regard sur le tableau une main sous son menton et l'autre notant les données à la vas vite.

-Tu désire quelque chose ? Ou veux-tu une photo dédicacé peut être ? Lui lança le brun sans détourner son regard du centre de l'amphithéâtre.

-Si seulement je ne voulais que ça.

Le brun ne détourna pas les yeux du tableau mais sourit.

-Je voudrais tes notes du début d'année si tu veux bien, que je puisse voir ou vous en êtes ici.

-Si tu veux.

-Je peux passer chez toi les prendre en sortant ?

Le corbeau tourna la tête vers sont opposé l'air interrogateur, c'est vrai que le blond venait de débarquer. Il ne le connaissait donc pas. Et cette idée l'amusa assez.

Entre son physique et sa personnalité, il trouvait ce jeune inconscient vraiment attrayant. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti d'attirance envers quiconque à part pour son frère et il voulait voir si cette attirance fonctionnerais aussi sur ce dernier. Des idées et images qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu en tête à cet instant y fusait. Il allait sauter sur l'occasion. Son regard repris de son charisme et un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres.

-D'accort passe après vingt heure, je ne rentre pas directement chez moi après les cours. Suig donne lui l'adresse.

Suigetsu marmonna dans sa barbe et griffonna l'adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'il tendit au blond sans même le regarder.

-Ok je viendrais pour vingt heures alors. Merci c'est sympa.

Le blond sourit et se reconcentra sur le cours. Les heures passèrent jusqu'au déjeuner. Naruto croisa Gaara assis sur le dossier d'un banc de la cour, le brun aux cheveux long entre ses bras. Il s'avança nonchalamment. Arrivé devant le couple, le brun lui lança un regard meurtrier, tendis que le roux lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille de se calmer.

-Yo.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, siffla le brun.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, dit moi.

-Neji calme toi s'il te plait et Naru je t'en pris arrête.

-Hooo, tu me pris toi maintenant, dit-il le sourire aguicheur et le regard lubrique.

Le brun était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur et ses points se serrer par intermittence. Le roux se pris le front au creux de la main et soupira, avant de reprendre.

- Que veux-tu Naruto ?

-Je voulais juste que tu m'indique ou se trouve l'escalier montant au toit.

-Une fois dans le hall à droite au bout du couloir à gauche.

-Ok, merci les filles. Lança t-il avec un signe de main et se dirigeant vers le hall.

Le roux essayait de contrôler son amant pour ne pas qu'il aille étrangler son ami de longue date. Il lui fallu beaucoup de douceur cependant et de mots calme pour y parvenir.

Naruto ce retrouva cinq minutes plus tard sur le toit, se réchauffant des rayons du soleil et s'étirant de toute sa longueur avant de parcourir la surface plane du regard. Il alla s'adosser prêt du grillage parcourant tout le périmètre. Sorti son déjeuné acheté en chemin au snack prêt de la cantine. Quand il vit la porte qu'il avait empruntée s'ouvrir de nouveau sur deux personnes.

-Et bien, je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ma parole.

-Sasuke, vient ici tout les jours, ce n'est pas ta petite personne qui va changer la donne.

-J'en suis peiné, vraiment. Dit le blond d'un ton faussement ému.

-Tsss, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Sasuke ne tenant pas compte de leur chamaillerie, s'installa à quelques pas de Naruto. Tendant le bras vers Suigetsu qui lui donna son bento.

-Tu mange des bentos ?

-Perspicace l'animal, rétorqua le garde du corps.

-Tu as vu on ne dirait pas en me voyant, hein ?

-T…

-Suig va m'attendre en bas des escaliers. Le coupa le brun.

-Mais Sasuke…

-Vos gamineries me fatiguent, fait ce que je te dis. Répliqua t-il d'un ton froid qui ne laissait aucune place à la répartie.

L'homme de main ne dit pas un mot et reparti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond se retourna vers son comparse, avec un sourire amusé.

- Il n'est pas si mal dressé ton toutou.

Le brun ne dit rien et continua de manger tranquillement.

-Donc je disais, cela m'étonne que tu mange des bentos, je t'aurais plus vu sortir du campus pour aller au resto.

-J'aime le calme de cet endroit.

-Oui ça se comprend, tu ne veux pas te mélanger au commun des pauvres mortels.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, mais en y pensant tu ne dois pas être dans le besoin non plus, vu le prix de ta petite berline.

-Héritage, je n'ai aucun mérite. Repris le blond d'un ton froid.

Le brun tourna le regard vers lui, cherchant à deviner les pensées du jeune homme. Naruto reprit.

-Mes parents sont mort il y à trois mois, et j'ai hérité du pactole, entreprises et tout compris. Heureusement pour moi ils avaient tout prévu et ce sont des personnes de confiance qui gère tout ça le temps que je sois apte à le faire, c'est pour ça que je suis dans cette université. Mais j'y pense on à l'air d'avoir les mêmes cours à premières vu, tu dois aussi reprendre un flambo familial ?

-A vrai dire j'ai déjà tout ça, mon frère gère seul actuellement et je fini mes études pour le soulager dans cette tâche. Pourquoi lui racontait-il ça ? Se demanda le brun après coup.

-Je vois.

Le reste de la discutions parcouru de plus de banalité se prolongeât jusqu'à la sonnerie de reprise des cours. L'après midi passa tranquillement.

Sasuke se rendant à sa voiture suivie de Suigetsu fut de nouveau interpelé par le blond.

-Bon on se dit à ce soir alors. Dit-il d'un sourire ravi.

-Oui, ce soir vingt heures.

Naruto ce dirigeât lui aussi vers son bolide et il partir chacun de leurs coté.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Arrivé à Uchiwa's corp. Sasuke se rendit au plus haut étage, sorti de l'ascenseur et se rendit devant le bureau de son frère.

-Bonjour Sasuke, dit le requin en le voyant approcher.

-Bonjour Kisame, mon frère est seul ?

-Oui son dernier RDV vient de partir.

-Très bien, il entra donc dans le bureau en referment la porte sur les deux gardes du corps resté dans le couloir.

Il trouva Itachi dans son sofa allongé. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir si il était assoupi ou juste les yeux fermé. Arrivé devant lui il se pencha pour déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. Deux bras vinrent capturer sa nuque pour prolonger leur échange, une langue s'engouffra dans sa bouche venant entamer les festivités. Le cadet sourit dans le baisé, voir la fougue de son frère l'amusait toujours autant. Les mains dans sa nuque commencèrent à naviguer le long de son dos pour venir lui attraper les fesses fermement en le faisant le chevaucher.

Sasuke descendit dans son cou en le léchant avidement. Quand son frère resserra sa prise pour se faire rencontrer leurs virilités plus durement, il murmura dans sa gorge.

-Itachi, tu le sais, on ne peut le faire ici. Tout en continuant ses baisé faisant frémir son ainé.

-Hnn…arrête de me chauffer dans ce cas sinon je te prends, ici et maintenant.

Le plus jeune se redressa, toujours à cheval sur lui et sourit en lui disant.

-Je n'ai fait que déposé un petit baisé pour ma part, c'est toi qui à engager le reste je te signal.

L'ainé échangeât leurs positions d'un coup de rein en le retenant de ses bras et plongeât le nez dans son cou.

-Fait moi croire que cela te gène tien. Dit le plus vieux et se frottant langoureusement contre lui.

Sasuke sentant leurs virilités se réchauffer en rentrant en contact, se mit à haleter et gémir silencieusement.

-I…Itachi arrête ça, s'il te plait je ne vais pas tenir…hmmmm…

Itachi se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda les pommettes rouges et le regard embué de son cadet. Il ne mentait pas s'était sur, il était déjà au point de rupture. Ce qui l'étonna énormément connaissant la retenue de son petit frère habituellement.

-Sasuke, il c'est passé quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

-P…pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

L'ainé glissa son doigt le long du torse en descendant lentement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son frère, qui se cambra légèrement sous la caresse, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur en détournant le regard des abysses identique aux siennes. Son amant était à fleur de peau.

-Pour ça. Tu n'es pas aussi réceptif habituellement en dehors de nos appartements. Dit moi Sasuke.

Le cadet dégluti difficilement, mais n'osait pas le regarder. Comment annoncer ça à son amant ? Pourquoi lui arrivait il cela d'ailleurs ? Ils n'avaient toujours été que tous les deux. Ils le seraient surement toujours. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ces pensées. Il ne savait quoi faire ou dire.

-Hé, que t'arrive t'il petit frère ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-N…non je ne peux pas te faire ça…je ne veux pas te voir souffrir…je ne veux pas te perdre…je ne le supporterais pas…

L'ainé raffermit son emprise et lui murmura tendrement.

-La seule chose qui puisse me faire du mal, c'est de te voir souffrir, dit moi ce qui te met dans cet état tu veux ?

Il se redressa assis, en tirant son frère par la main pour qu'il en fasse autant prêt de lui. Il le serra d'un bras sur sa hanche, alors que le cadet était recourbé les coudes sur ses genoux, son front dans ses mains. Il sentait la main d'Itachi le caresser pour le réconforter dans son dos.

-Parle moi petit frère, je peux tout entendre je te l'assure.

Malgré qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur le sujet, le voulait que son cadet se libère. Sasuke essaya de se calmer et de se reprendre avant de se lancer.

-Promet moi de ne pas me haïr.

-Te haïr, tu plaisante j'espère, je ne le pourrais jamais.

Le plus jeune eu un petit sourire en coin à cette annonce qui lui réchauffa le cœur, il se décida donc à parler.

-J'ai…j'ai rencontré une personne aujourd'hui…

Le plus vieux lui lança un sourire triste qu'il ne vit pas à cause de sa position.

-Et…et j'ai…j'ai ressenti…de…de l'attirance pour lui…

Sasuke redressa la tête face à son frère et continua.

-Mais je t'aime toujours Itachi, je te le jure. C'est juste que…ça m'a…fait bizarre…

-Je te crois et je ne t'en veux absolument pas tu sais. Je savais que cela pourrais arriver et je m'y attendais. Vraiment ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, si tu as envie de voir cette personne je ne t'en empêcherais aucunement.

-NON… non ce n'est pas…comme ça que… je… voudrais plutôt…qu'il le fasse…avec … nous…

L'ainé resta un moment interdit, les yeux grands ouverts. Regardant son cadet sans vouloir comprendre.

-Co…comment ça avec nous.

-Et bien… tous… tous les trois…

-Ecoute Sasuke, c'est…c'est plutôt difficile aux vues de… de notre…situation, vois tu, déjà que notre relation est…pour tous ignoré car non conventionnel dirais-je. Tu te rends compte de l'ampleur que cela peux prendre ?

-Franchement… oui je le sais…mais…mais les rumeurs cour déjà à notre sujet. Malgré qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve, donc on peut très bien gérer comme tout le reste… tu ne crois pas ?

L'ainé lui sourit tendrement, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il ne se rappelait de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait réellement vu comme cela. Là, il pouvait voir sa réelle jeunesse, il était comme un enfant voulant faire quelque chose qui l'effrayait, mais en même temps qui l'attirait plus que tout. Il voulait le voir heureux et s'il fallait en passer par là, il le ferait.

-Ecoute Sas'ke, invite le un soir et nous verrons déjà comment il réagit, nous aviserons par la suite, tu veux bien ?

-Il… il vient ce soir…

-Et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps dit moi ! dit l'ainé d'un ton amusé.

-En faite il c'est invité plus qu'autre chose.

-Ha oui ?

-Oui il vient récupérer les cours de début d'année, il vient d'arriver à Konoha.

-Ok je vois et bien rentrons nous allons voir cela.

L'ainé se leva en tendant la main vers son frère, celui-ci la prit pour se redresser. Il enserra son cadet dans ses bras qui lui murmura tout contre sa gorge.

-Merci…merci nii-san.

Le plus vieux lui embrassa le haut du crane, puis lui releva le menton avant de lui baisé les lèvres tendrement.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Je t'aime aussi Itachi.

Une fois les rougeurs de Sasuke estompées, ils sortirent du bureau pour retrouver leurs gardes du corps et rentré au manoir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Arrivé à la demeure Uchiwa, ils se firent comme d'habitude accueillir par Igor. Kurénaï étant depuis la veille en congé maternité, elle n'était donc pas présente.

-Bonsoir Messieurs.

-Bonsoir Igor. Dit Itachi pour eux deux comme à l'accoutumée.

-Le repas vous attend dans la salle à manger.

-Très bien nous y allons de suite.

Les deux frères si dirigèrent pour se restaurer. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils se retranchèrent dans leurs appartements. Donnant la consigne de faire monter leur invité qui ne devrais plus tarder dès qu'il serait là, ainsi que Sasuke donna à un serviteur tous ses cours pour les faire photocopiés et ordonna de leur apporter dès que cela serait fait.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, les deux frères entamèrent une discussion assez sérieuse au sujet du blond à venir.

-Tu te rends bien compte Sasuke, que s'il ne suit pas la bonne ligne de conduite à tenir il devra disparaitre.

-Je le sais bien nii-san, ne t'inquiète pas je le préviendrais, je pense de toutes manières qu'en voyant le manoir et nos hommes de mains, il comprendra de lui-même que le silence lui assurera sa survie, si bien sur mon petit contrat l'intéresse.

L'ainé s'approcha de son cadet pour l'enlacer tendrement, en l'embrassant chastement et lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Qui n'est pas intéressé par toi dit moi ?

-Tes groupies surement, rétorqua le cadet petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Le plus vieux lui sourit en retour, le serrant plus étroitement contre lui. Itachi alla prendre sa douche en premier, puis revint dans le salon embrassant le cou de son cadet dépassant du canapé face à lui.

-Bon je te laisse l'accueillir s'il arrive, je vais prendre ma douche dit le plus jeune. Et il embrassa Itachi avant de prendre congés.

Naruto ne tarda pas à ce montrer, lorsqu'il arriva à l'adresse indiqué, il se demanda tout d'abord si le brun ne c'était pas fichu de lui. Il s'engageât tout de même dans la grande allée menant à l'entrée, il stoppa le véhicule devant un domestique au milieu de l'allée et descendit de sa voiture.

-Bonsoir monsieur. Puis je, lui dis l'homme en lui tendant la main.

-Attention, je ne veux aucunes rayures, c'est bien compris ? lui rétorqua le blond en déposant ses clefs dans la main tendu.

Le voiturier le regarda éberlué et lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Avant de s'engouffrer dans le bolide.

Naruto se tourna vers les marches avant de les gravirent. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sans qu'il n'ai même à frapper. Igor l'accueilli en le regardant bizarrement, l'accoutrement du jeune homme n'étais pas vraiment dans les habitudes des lieux. Le blond regardait autour de lui, en découvrant la décoration dans tous ses détails.

Son regard s'attardant parfois sur tous les hommes de mains présents dans la demeure, Le jeune éphèbe ne se demanda pas longtemps dans quel genre d'endroit il était arrivé. Entre la luxure et l'opulence des lieux, tout montrait que cette famille était dans des choses plus que louche et la dizaine de gardes du corps présent dans cette simple pièce qu'était l'immense entrée lui confirma ses doutes, si il en restait. Igor le sorti de ses pensées.

-Bonsoir monsieur, dit il en se raclant la gorge, Itachi-sama et Sasuke-sama vous attende dans leurs appartements, si vous voulez bien suivre cette jeune femme, elle vous y conduira.

-B…bien, dit Naruto un peu impressionné par tout ça.

La jeune femme qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusque là, le salua avant de l'inviter à la suivre. Il s'engageât à sa suite jusqu'à un immense escalier en pierre, qu'ils gravirent. Longeant un large couloir, il admirait les peintures se trouvant sur les murs et failli percuter la demoiselle de peu lorsqu'elle stoppa devant une lourde porte en bois massif. Elle toqua à celle-ci, puis attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas. Elle ouvrit en l'annonçant.

-Votre invité est ici, messieurs.

-Fait le entrée et tu peux disposer. Dit une vois plus grave que celle dont il s'attendait.

-Bien monsieur.

Le blond entra d'un pas hésitant, mais ne voulant rien montrer de son trouble. Il redressa le menton et tenta de se détendre. Pourquoi était il attendu par deux personnes, comme on lui avait signalé à l'entrée alors qu'il venait voir son camarade de classe à la base. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre d'un homme. Plus grand que Sasuke, encore plus de prestance, il avait les traits un peu plus masculin que son camarade mais restant fins malgré une carrure plus développé que ce dernier. S'il fallait décrire cet homme en un mot cela aurait été charismatique, tout inspirait le respect chez cet homme. Et sa beauté ne laissé pas le jeune homme indifférent. Il stoppa son avancée et le salua.

-Bonjour, je suis un ami de Sasuke, je viens pour les cours.

-Vient donc t'assoir, Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Naruto hocha la tête et le suivi. Il s'assied sur le canapé, pendant que l'ainé prenait l'un des deux fauteuils face à celui-ci. Jambes croisé élégamment, un coude sur l'accoudoir soutenant sa main, venu prendre son menton dans une posture de réflexion, pendant qu'il observait le jeune homme qui avait sut bouleverser les sentiments de son cher petit frère.

Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur son visage en voyant le jeune blond, s'assoir jambes écartés, coude sur les genoux, mains jointes soutenant son menton. Il observait la pièce autour de lui, mais évitait de regarder son opposant, ce qui amusa le brun qui le ramena à sa personne par la parole.

-Au faite je me présente, je suis Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Tu es un de ses camarades de classe, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui monsieur, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Appel moi Itachi, on me donne bien assez de « monsieur » le reste de la journée.

-Oui j'imagine, Sasuke m'a dit que vous gériez les affaires de votre famille.

-Il m'aide aussi de temps en temps.

-Pour ce que j'y fais par rapport à toi nii-san, ce n'est rien du tout. Fit remarquer le jeune Uchiwa en entrant dans le salon. Bonsoir Naruto, tu as pus trouver facilement.

-O…oui comment ne pas trouver avec la taille de cette bâtisse, fit remarquer le blond.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et sourirent de la réplique.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Demanda Sasuke à son invité en se dirigeant vers le bar.

-Une vodka s'il te plait.

-Pour toi bourbon comme d'habitude nii-san ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Une fois que le plus jeune eu servit les verres, il leur porta et s'installa sur le deuxième fauteuil, frôlant de sa main la nuque de son frère au passage. L'ainé frissonna sous le contact et tourna le regard vers son cadet, qui le questionna du regard. Le plus vieux lui fit un petit sourire voulant dire qu'il n'attendait plus que lui pour commencer l'entrevue.

Sasuke tourna donc son regard vers le blond mais avant qu'il ne commence à parler on frappa à la porte.

-Oui, lança Itachi.

Une domestique entra un gros paquet de feuille en main.

-Excusez-moi, Sasuke-sama, ce sont les photocopies que vous avez demandé.

-Très bien, pose-les sur la table et laisse nous.

-Oui monsieur. Bonne soirée messieurs.

La jeune femme s'était dépêchée de déposer son bardeau et de ressortir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Naruto avait un peu bloqué sur l'action, mais le jeune brun le ramena à la réalité bien vite.

-Et bien Naruto, je te trouve bien moins bavard qu'à l'université dit moi.

Le blond tourna son regard dans celui du cadet Uchiwa. Il y vit de l'amusement et de la moquerie. Cela ne lui plus pas du tout, il fronça les sourcils et pris une gorgé de son breuvage pour ce redonner contenance. Il ne savait trop quoi dire en vérité et pourtant cela ne lui arrivé pas souvent.

Sasuke ce leva pour venir s'assoir à quelques centimètre de lui, passant un bras sur le haut de la banquette dernière Naruto et tenant son verre de l'autre dont il but une lampé le liquide amer.

-Et bien tu es bien moins entreprenant qu'il y a quelques heures. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Es-ce mon frère qui t'impressionne ?

Le blond releva les yeux, pour tomber dans ceux d'Itachi, qui lui lança un sourire aguicheur. Naruto ce sentait comme une souris pris au piège, mais de voir les deux brun le regarder avec autant d'envie lui donnait étrangement chaud. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dévorer par les deux mafieux. La fuite aurait put être une bonne solution, mais elle était fortement compromise. Et honnêtement il n'était pas sur de vouloir cette solution, son excitation était plus qu'aiguisé par la situation présente.

-Je ne suis nullement impressionné, lança se dernier en tournant ses deux orbes azur dans ceux d'encre à sa droite.

Sasuke posa son verre sur la table basse devant eux et se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélange mais sans contact aucun. Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre, il avait envie de se jeter sur le plus jeune et le regard de l'ainé sur eux ne faisait qu'augmenter cette envie. Il s'humidifia les lèvres machinalement, le brun eu un rictus sous cette vision, que l'ainé reproduisit de son coté.

-En es-tu sur ? Murmura t-il en déposant un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

Le blond ferma les yeux, il n'osait plus faire un geste, mais un soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne réponde.

-O...oui plus soufflé que parlé sorti de sa gorge.

Itachi de son coté commençait vraiment à avoir du mal à ce contenir, voyant la bombe blonde céder à son amant, le rendait bouillant de désir. Effectivement son petit frère avait trouvé là un sacré canon et toutes idées de jalousie avait disparu pour une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre que son cadet. Il avait envie de les dévorer tous les deux. Et les voir ce rapproché ainsi le rendait dingue, mais sa fierté Uchiesque lui interdisait de flancher tout de suite. Et pas sans l'accord de son petit frère, le sachant d'une jalousie maladive et pouvant mener très loin. En aillant déjà fait l'expérience plus d'une fois, de jeunes femmes ou hommes disparues sans explication, après avoir flirté un peu trop sur sa personne. Il voulait donc que son cadet mène lui-même tout le jeu. La voix de son frère murmura à l'oreille du blond suavement.

-Tu ne verrais donc pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'Itachi se joigne à nous ?

Le blond entrouvrit des yeux fiévreux et passa du regard chargé de désir face à lui, au regard sombre de l'ainé. Sa réponse fut susurrée.

-aucunement…

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa plongeât dans sa gorge en une multitude de baisé et de coup de langue. Naruto attrapa la nuque du brun, sous le regard en fusion de l'ainé. Sasuke Ronronna contre sa peau fine ces paroles.

-Je te préviens…ce qui se passe…ici…reste ici…as-tu bien compris… entrecoupant ses paroles de baisés.

-Hmmm…oui…

Le cadet tendit la main vers son ainé, qui la saisit et vint s'installer de l'autre coté de Naruto dans son dos. Il sorti la tête de la gorge du blond pour prendre les lèvres d'Itachi en passant par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme entre eux. En se reculant il lui murmura.

-Touche le Tachi.

Le blond frissonna et senti les lèvres du plus vieux se poser sur sa nuque, une deuxième paire de mains le parcouru. Son souffle devenait plus difficile, ses lèvres furent prisent d'assaut par le plus jeune. Qui commençait à lui déboutonner sa chemise noire lentement, ses propres mains virent faire de même sur le jeune corbeau. Les deux vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre. Quand sasuke ce recula lentement pour prendre la parole.

-Allons dans la chambre, le sofa est bien trop petit.

Naruto essayant de retomber un peut sur terre, se leva mais trébucha. Itachi le rattrapa d'un bras autour de sa taille. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci en quémandant ses lèvres, il fut soulevé dans les bras musclé de l'ainé qui passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il lui prit les lèvres dans un baisé langoureux, le blond passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais. Sasuke s'amusa de la scène et les devança dans la chambre ou Itachi porta la trouvaille de son cadet.

Le plus jeune brun s'allongeât dans une pose suggestive sur le lit, pendant que son ainé reposait son fardeau les pieds à terre avant de rompre le baisé. Ils tournèrent tout deux le regard sur le cadet, qui avait déjà retiré l'intégralité de ses vêtements, alangui sur le lit n'attendant que leurs attentions, il leur intima l'ordre.

-Retirez tout.

Les deux toujours vêtu ce lancèrent un coup d'œil, commençant à se déshabiller, quand la voix de Sasuke résonna encore.

-L'un, l'autre, montrez moi tout.

Le plus vieux sourit à son frère, puis reporta son regard sur le jeune homme toujours debout. Passant derrière celui-ci. Se glissant dans son dos, il commença à passer ses mains chaudes tout en sensualité sur le corps halé. Provoquant des gémissements au blond, il pressait, titillait les tétons de ce dernier. Continuant de se frotter indolemment contre son corps, la bouche dans sa nuque. Les mains de Naruto remonté en arrière dans les cheveux de l'homme contre ses reins. Il entrouvrit ses yeux clairs.

Voyant Sasuke, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se caressant devant lui les jambes largement écarté. Les mains pales parcourant ce corps de même tinte le faisant frissonner d'impatience. Il garda son regard plongé dans le sien, venant attraper les mains baladeuses sur son propre corps. Les faisant descendre sur l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Itachi s'appliquant à lui retiré en faisant languir les deux plus jeune dans la manœuvre, sa bouche parcourant son corps à mesure qu'il descendait. La langue taquine se faufila entre ses fesses, en une douce caresse.

-Hmmmmmm…

Puis l'ainé le retourna face à lui, ses pupilles noires dans celles de son frère. Naruto lui prit les lèvres en déboutonnant la chemise de son opposant, la faisant glisser le long des épaules ciselées, d'où elle finit par choir sur le sol. Une langue aventureuse, descendit sur sa mâchoire, suivant ensuite la jugulaire, en formant des arabesques humides dans les creux et bosses de ce corps plus dessiné que le sien.

Il savait ces deux hommes puissants, il voyait qu'ils étaient tout deux dominant à leur manière. Il savait que si l'envie leur en prenait, il serait mort à la moindre incartade de sa part. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce danger planant au dessus de lui qui l'excitait autant, lui faisant perdre la tête. Ou ces corps magnifiques tout à lui pour la nuit, même s'il espérait plus d'une nuit intérieurement.

Oui, il avait lui-même toujours était dominant dans toutes ses relations, mais le faite qu'ils dominent tous les trois et de façons différentes le rendait complètement fou. Il fini par retirer le pantalon de leur ainé, puis remonta quémander les lèvres d'Itachi. Le plus vieux lui offrit un baisé enflammé en se frottant avidement contre lui en le retournant dans un geste vif agrippant ses mains des siennes.

L'ainé des corbeaux faisant basculer le blond en avant, il plaça ses mains de chaque coté des flans de Sasuke avant de les libérer des siennes. La langue brulante d'Itachi parcourant de nouveau son corps. Le regard azure plongeât dans celui de l'homme sous lui et il prit ses lèvres dans un baisé torride, plaquant dans le même temps leurs virilité l'une contre l'autre. Un gémissement des plus érotiques sortis de la bouche du cadet, qui encercla ses bras autour de son corps bronzé.

Il descendit dans son cou pour le lécher et le mordiller, sentant le corps du plus vieux le recouvrir et la verge de ce dernier se coller à son fessier rebondit. Il gémit dans la gorge du cadet qui lui eu ses lèvres prisent d'assaut par son frère. Le regard de Naruto accrocha le baisé des deux frères, le faisant mordre un peu plus fort la peau fine contre ses lèvres, en sentant une puissante chaleur le parcourir à cette vision.

Sasuke gémit plus fort de sentir sa peau meurtri.

-Haaa…hmm…

La chair sous lui se tortillant pour plus de contact. Une fois le baisé rompu, Le blond d'adonna la tâche de découvrir l'anatomie du plus jeune, sillonnant son torse attentif à chaque soupir, râle et geignement. L'homme dans son dos s'appliqua à la même tâche sur son dos cuivré.

Il se redressa à quatre pates, pour venir laper l'aine gauche du jeune corbeau. Glissant ensuite irrémédiablement vers la droite en frôlant le mat dressé sans jamais vraiment y toucher. Il senti le muscle buccal de leur ainé s'insinuer entre ses deux globes de chaire.

-Hmmm…

Quand il senti cette première s'infiltrer en lui, un râle rauque sorti de sa tranché. Il prit Sasuke en bouche qui lui se cambra de plaisir en un doux son à ses oreilles.

-Haaaaaaa…oui…hmmmm

L'ainé se pencha pour prendre le pot de lubrifiant le tendant au blond pour qu'il imprègne ses doigts et fit de même avec les siens avant de reposer le pot. Il porta ses doigts à l'entrée du cadet le caressant tout en reprenant la verge palpitante de ce dernier entre ses lèvres, faisant gémir celui-ci de plus belle. Des doigts inquisiteurs se portèrent à sa propre entrée le massant également.

Sasuke était perdu dans la luxure, passant et repassant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux d'or, dieu que c'était bon, de voir également son frère dévorer le blond le rendait encore plus dingue. Chaque coup de langue orné du piercing lingual de ce dernier le rapprochait un peu plus de son extase. C'était divin, un râle du blond faisant vibrer l'antre autour de sa chaire eu raison de lui lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra en même temps. Il s'arqua en se rependant dans sa bouche en un cri assez fort.

-HAAAAA…haaaaaaaa…hmmmmm…

Le blond avala sans lâcher le sexe qu'il avait dans sa cavité buccale. En de rapide vas et vient lui fit très rapidement reprendre vie, sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcé du brun. Lui-même sentant Itachi s'appliquer à le préparer contentieusement. Les longs doigts fins de l'ainé, après l'avoir caressé, avait fini par entré un doigt qui n'avait pas eu de mal à passé. Lorsque le deuxième l'eu rejoint un gémissement rauque lui avait échappé, celui provoquant la perte du plus jeune brun.

Le blond essayait de rester concentré sur le plaisir donné au jeune homme sous lui, pour ne pas venir trop vite à son tour. Il apprécié énormément les va et vient dans son corps, autant que de voir Sasuke se tortiller autour des siens. Venant d'entré le second en lui, il ressentit la langue du brun dans son dos descendre sous ses bourses en une délicieuse cajolerie.

-hmmmmm…

Il entra un troisième doigt en Sasuke, qui se cambra en sentant l'intrusion plus imposante et sa prostate se faire frôler.

-Haaaaa…oui…

Le blond relacha la verge dont il apportait de l'attention lorsqu'il senti un troisième doigt entré en lui. Le faisant se tendre à son tour et émettre une plainte de plaisir, en sentant sa prostate être percuté doucement.

-HAAaaaaaaaaaaa…

Il tourna la tête vers le corbeau dans son dos, les yeux brulant demandant un baisé que l'ainé lui accorda, en retirant ses doigts pour venir prendre ses hanches. Il le redressa quelque peu, poussant des ses genoux, plaçant le blond au dessus de son cadet. Naruto retira ses doigts du plus jeune sous un gémissement de frustration de celui-ci. Il se retrouva de nouveau à quatre pates au dessus de lui et une fois le baisé avec l'ainé rompu, il retrouva les yeux de Sasuke qui l'implorait muettement de lui en donner autant. Ce qu'il fit en un balai passionné. L'ainé guidait les manœuvres du blond pour donner à son cadet le plaisir qu'il voulait tout en se délectant du corps de ce premier qu'il câlinait étroitement.

Lorsqu'il vit que le baisé se rompait entre les deux plus jeune, il souleva les jambes de son frère. Naruto instinctivement passa ses épaules sous les genoux de Sasuke et reposa ses mains sur le matelas pour maintenir son équilibre.

Itachi glissa ses mains le long du corps halé, descendant vers la virilité de celui-ci, le lubrifiant par la même occasion. L'empoignant doucement pour la mener à l'intimité de son frère. Les baisés dans sa nuque et les yeux flamboyant du cadet, était un appel à la luxure plus que prononcé. Quand il senti la main sur sa verge le mener à son but, un long frison parcouru son échine. Il s'enfonça lentement en Sasuke, celui-ci s'arquant délicieusement, en geignant de plaisir.

Le blond se pencha pour prendre les lèvres délicieuses, quand il senti leur ainé entré en lui d'une poussé, poussant par la même occasion Naruto en son cadet. Les deux plus jeunes se cambrèrent sous la poussée en un bel ensemble.

-HAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-HAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa…

-Hmmmmmm…

Sasuke murmura à l'oreille du blond.

-D…détends toi…

Le blond replongeât sur ses lèvres, s'habituant à la présence en lui. C'est Sasuke qui engageât les festivités, se mouvant langoureusement pour inciter Naruto à bouger. Celui-ci commença plutôt timidement. Sentant qu'Itachi avait pris l'initiative de se lubrifier avant de le prendre, il trouva cela bien moins désagréable qu'il l'aurait cru.

Une odeur envoutante dut à leurs ébats remplissait la pièce, les gémissements des trois magnifique mâles donnant libre court à leurs appétits insatiable des délices de la chair, au dessus, au dessous, en eux ou autour d'eux, les respirations étaient erratiques. Les gémissements et plaintes lascives venant de leurs gorges rauques emplissait l'espace.

Sasuke se délectait de sentir le blond en lui allé et venir le percuté exquisément sur la boule de nerfs au font de lui. Et d'après les sons qui s'échappait de ce dernier, son frère avait apparemment aussi sut trouver le même point dans le corps sous lui.

Le plus jeune brun avait attrapé la nuque bronzé de ses bras, replié en deux sous les poussés, Le blond à quatre pates au dessus de lui les yeux clos sous le trop plein de plaisir et Itachi était sur les genoux menant le balai des deux corps emboité sous lui tenant fermement les hanches devant lui.

Les déhanchements s'accentuèrent, jusqu'à ce que Naruto parte le premier en un long cri de jouissance, ce déversant dans le cadet qui le suivi dans cette sensation qu'Itachi ne tarda pas à assouvir également, les spasmes autour de son sexe le perdant à leurs suites.

Le corps s'arquant, se tendant dans le plaisir s'offrant à eux.

Naruto s'effondra sur Sasuke, Itachi se décala en se retirant pour s'étendre à leurs cotés. Tous les trois essayant de reprendre leurs souffles, aillant du mal à redescendre de leurs nuages.

Le cadet tourna la tête vers son frère, resserrant le blond dans ses bras, il quémanda un baisé à son ainé du regard qu'il lui offrit le sourire aux lèvres. Le blondinet redressa la tête et déposa de doux baisés dans la gorge offerte du jeune brun. Il sentit à ce contact la virilité de son amant contre sa peau reprendre de nouveau de la vitalité.

D'un coup de hanche il bascula le dos contre le matelas se retrouvant sous le plus jeune qui pris ses lèvres en un baisé brulant mordillant et léchant ses lèvres, emmêlant leurs langues. Itachi se redressa sur un coude, est passa sur les corps s'embrassant ses doigts d'une douce caresse. Pendant de longues minutes les deux jeunes gents se frottèrent l'un à l'autre sous le regard scrutateur du plus vieux leurs apportant des frisons sous ses légers attouchements.

Naruto sentait la fièvre le reprendre, il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke en faisant frotter leurs sexes plus fortement l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke passa ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules, relevant son bassin. Itachi glissa un coussin sous les fesses de Naruto pour le maintenir.

-Hmmmm…Sas'ke…L'incita le blond à le prendre.

Le plus jeune des frères sourit à cette supplique et s'enfonça d'une poussée en lui, faisant hoqueter son soumit qui resserra les mains sur les draps. Le plus vieux se plaça derrière son cadet lui dévorant le cou allégrement. Ecartant ses deux lobes de chaires pour si engouffrer jusqu'à la garde sous il cri de se dernier.

-HAAAaaaaaaa…tachi…hmmmmm

Une main du cadet passant en arrière dans la nuque de son ainé. Il tourna la tête pour échanger un baisé que son frère lui concéda. Naruto les yeux entre-ouverts ne manqua rien de l'action et se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant l'érotisme de la scène. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards passèrent immédiatement sur le sublime blond sous eux. Les deux regards sombres s'accrochèrent aux deux saphirs. Le contraste du regard de Sasuke totalement extatique et celui plus sombre, prédateur d'Itachi firent monter encore plus la chaleur dans ses reins. Mouvant ses hanches pour leur supplier de le prendre, accompagné de ses yeux embués de désir. Les deux frères obtempérèrent et commencèrent à se déhancher poussivement.

De nouveau de longs râles et gémissements vinrent troubler le silence relatif de la chambre. Ils s'adonnèrent tous à faire craquer l'un ou l'autre avant lui-même. Itachi se sentant prêt de la jouissance accéléra ostensiblement mordant les épaules et la nuque face à lui et venant prendre la verge de Naruto en main et lui infligeant une cadence rapide.

-Hmmmmmmmmm...haaaaa…HAAAAAAA…

Naruto lâcha prise le premier faisant suivre Sasuke en un râle profond qui se répercuta sur l'ainé qui sorti un cri rauque en se répandant à l'intérieur de son cadet. Son frère s'affala sur le blond tandis que les bras de l'ainé lui lâchèrent tombant sur le plus jeune. Naruto gémit de sentir les deux poids sur lui ce qui fit bouger ces derniers qui s'allongèrent successivement l'un et l'autre à son coté. Sasuke le prenant dans ses bras pendant qu'Itachi enserrait son cadet derrière le dos de celui-ci.

Ils ne se sentirent même pas s'endormir se resserrant les uns contre les autres lascivement. L'ainé sentant un léger frison le prendre tira juste la couverture sur eux avant de replonger aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil réveilla la tête blonde. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux il ressentit la chaleur d'un corps dans son dos, se remémorant la soirée il sourit. La chair contre la sienne, commença à se mouvoir, sortant du sommeil difficilement. Une tête brune se redressa doucement. Des baisé furent déposé dans sa nuque opaline.

-Bonjour, petit frère.

-Hmm, bonjour nii-san.

-Naruto dort toujours ? Demanda l'ainé en essayant de voir le visage du blond par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Répondit le plus jeune en regardant le sourire sur les lèvres de son camarade.

Itachi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère de dos à lui, le plaquant sur le matelas et réclamer son baisé matinal. Sasuke attrapa sa nuque des ses mains et passa ses doigts dans les mèches sombres, savourant l'échange. Le baisé rompu ils tournèrent le regard tout deux vers leur troisièmes compère qui les regardait bien éveillé cette fois ci. Ils lui sourirent de concert. Le cadet se mit assit pour laisser le passage à son frère qui rapprocha son visage de celui de Naruto, pour lui souhaiter à lui aussi un tendre bonjour. Le blondinet tout comme Le cadet Uchiwa s'accrocha à sa nuque pour prolonger l'embrassade. Quand l'ainé en eu fini, le plus jeune se pencha au dessus de lui. Mais il se fit retourner par le blond en un langoureux baisé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Naruto pris la parole.

-Bonjour Sasuke et tourna le regard vers l'ainé redéposant un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire à son tour, bonjour Itachi.

-Bonjour Naruto, répondirent les deux en cœurs.

Le blond ce dit que des réveils comme ça il en voulait autant qu'ils le voudront. Itachi se dégageât des draps pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Son frère le suivi du regard, avant de se lever à son tour faisant un clin d'œil au blond et de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Naruto voulu suivre mais une douleur le pris dans le bas des reins l'arrêtant dans son élan et le faisant gémir de douleur.

-Hnnn, bon sang.

Il retomba sur le ventre et ne bougeât plus en rallant dans l'oreiller. Le cadet passa la tête par la porte, voyant le blondinet marmonna dans son coin, il s'en amusa.

-Besoin d'aide ? lui lança-t-il.

-Hmmonhffffffffff

Le brun s'amusa de la réponse et s'approcha. Ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour un sortir un onguent, le chevauchant sans s'appuyer sur lui. Il enduisit ses mains avant d'entamer un massage, apprécié par l'homme sous lui, qui commença à gémir d'aise, en se détendant peu à peu. Une fois toute la crème eut bien pénétré sa peau, il se redressa et lui demanda.

-Tu vas arriver à te lever ?

-Il va bien falloir, répondit Naruto en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sasuke lui sourit et l'aida à se mettre debout, l'ainé ressorti de la salle de bain entièrement nu sous les regards appréciateurs des plus jeunes. Il senti leurs yeux le parcourir et tourna la tête vers eux avec un petit sourire amusé.

-On regarde mais on ne touche pas, je vais être en retard sinon et vous aussi d'ailleurs, vous devriez vous dépêcher.

Ils se regardèrent et filèrent pendre une douche. Vingt minutes plus tard il était prêt à partir, prenant chacun leur voiture, Sasuke conduit par Suigetsu comme à l'accoutumé. Et ils partirent pour l'université.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà en espérant que cela vous aura plut, malgré le faite qu'écrire un lemon à trois perso n'est vraiment facile je l'avoue^^ mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plut tout de même et j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois^^, merci à tous de me lire, je commence l'écriture du prochain chapitre de « cœur de glace incandescent » dans trois jours, voilà voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, à tous je suis désolé mais j'ai actuellement des soucis d'ordinateur, donc les publications vont devoir attendre, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas faire autrement malheureusement, mais je vous promets de faire au mieux. A très bientôt.


End file.
